Glory
Pre-Entropy History Gloria McTaggert never thought she would be in the place she is now. She barely passed her Meta History Class in college. If she had paid attention, she might have known about the Ragnarok Event that nearly destroyed the metahuman community years ago. In fact she was heading to her history class, late when the second Event happened, her speed powers manifesting with her rushing to the class, leaving skid marks in her wake. Immediately after, her close friend, (unbeknownst to her was actually the former sidekick turned hero, Witchstone) recruited Gloria into the new Paramerican Program. Witchstone did this, one out of support for her friend who needed structure and a way to explore her powers safely, but also to discharge the last of her debt with the program's supervisor, the Cane. Gloria initially did not like the military flair and the drill sergeant that was the old hero, but she found her powers amazing and several of her co-conscriptors easy to work with. She has since gained a respect for them all and became close with Star Struck and Infernal. When she learned of how she was discovered, namely by the supposed sentient AI named Omen who was in fact a 6 year old boy, she demanded the team be disbanded, earning her the ire of the commanding officer. She left the group out of protest, stating, "Catch me." Instead they threatened her family with numerous legal actions. At the Request of Infernal, Nightshift and Star Struck, she returned. She stayed in Paramericans to fund her college but also to protect her mother, her only living relative. Once Chevron and the Terraq nation attacked, she was forced into service again. She has fought with Terraq multiple times and is getting used to splitting her time between studies, a normal life, her duties, and the fact that she has become not only team leader but also a face of the Paramerican itself. She also has an admiration of the Cane and what he has gone through. Slowly she is growing into the hero she is meant to be. Goddess help her. Post Entropy History The Unicorn blight took Gloria McTaggert with such surprise she didn't realize that it had happened for several days, nose buried in her studies. She didn't even had so much as a headache when half the world felt at war with their own brain. However, she started running at super speeds and getting hunger cravings that she could not understand. then Terraq, the nation of metahumans, attacked, unleashing Humbaba the Ogre in Arizona. From there, the call went out for metahumans. When she was approached by Cane and Witchstone to join the latest incarnation of Paramericans, she begrudgingly joined. She has no interest in government or military life. Her mother, a pagan high priestess and noted hippy political figure, installed in her a distrust of the government which Glory had to work around. As a parting gift, her mother gave her a uniform she made for her daughter, complete with enchanted pentagrams of protection. She soon became leader of the Paramericans in the field as her hyperspeed brain became useful for strategy or to correct quickly when things went wrong. She earned the trust of her fellow Paramericans, and has worked with other groups including Quantums' Questers and Flight of Champions, though never fully joining. She has an open appointment at the Sentinel Society functions. Powers and Abilities ''' '''Powers Glory is one of the fastest people on the planet. Her top speed has been clocked at Mach 3 though she could not hold that speed for long. During training she discovered that she could move her limbs fast enough to create minor sonic booms. She has used those as weapons on occasion. Her speed is not limited to her body. Her perception of time changes when she channels her speed. She can also use her mind much faster than normal, taking the ticks between seconds to plan, strategize, and process. This was the primary reason the Cane designated her the field commander of Paramericans. While in the middle of combat, she can pause and asses faster than anyone else. Consequentially, he has had to train her harder than the others in her team. Abilities As mentioned, while she is not the most brilliant tactician, she is heavily trained in combat tactics, hand to hand combat, and special operations techniques. She is also something of a fangirl of pre-Unicorn Blight heroes. Currently studying history and occultism. Strength level ''' Glory possesses normal strength for a woman of her size and age who exercises regularly. While her speed has been thought to improve her strength of her legs, it was later proven inaccurate '''Weaknesses None of note Paraphernalia Equipment: Glory's costume was originally made by her mother, a practicing wiccan priestess. As such, her mother blessed, enchanted, and glyphed every inch of her suit with magical protections and prayers for safety. The star at the center is in fact a greater seal of Solomon pentagram meant to face outward. Glory reversed the uniform and gave it the current design to keep in tone with the Paramericans motif. In doing so, she actually activated the enchantments against magic and spiritual attack. While in the suit, she is near impervious to magical attack. This doesn't stop anything physical or mental and wise sorcerers have used that to their advantage. Common Enemies ''' * Empress Zombie - Formerly, the two were friends before the Empress went mad with power. The two have a strange relationship that binds them together. Glory was asked to offer Empress Zombie a position at Paramericans to work off criminal record of the Undead Mistress. Glory did so, begrudgingly, to find some form of closure with her long time friend. Empress Zombie turned her down. * Time Killer - The time assassin finds Glory very annoying. The two have fought several battles without the world seeing most of it. Just a blink of the eye and done... * Halo - * The Secret Society of Mu - * Sovereign Sorcerer * Madam Satan Common Allies Mother to be entered Alex Fortune (AKA Alexandro Fortunato) - '''Trivia * Practicing Wiccan * Nicknamed "Skids" after running so fast she left skid marks. * Loves romance novels * Still lives with her mother when not on Paramerican Base. * Still attends classes when she can. She still isn't sure about her major. *Thinks Waffle House is a godsend and Whataburger should be nationwide. Category:Female Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Paramericans Category:Speeders Category:Pagan Characters Category:American Themed